Becoming and Being a State Alchemist
by Flyin Hamster of Doom
Summary: Amy and Amanda are studying with Ed and Al for the alchemy exam. If you want, you too can join the adventure. My first fan fic! [Please R&R][Chapter 8 Up!]
1. Study Time

1

disclamer:I don't own FMA, but I wish I did.

My first fanfic please read and review.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Becoming and Being a State Alchemist**

**Chapter 1: Study Time**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Characters:

Name: Edward Elric  
Age: 15  
S. S.: single  
Appearance: blonde hair, black shirt, a red trench coat, and black pants  
Personality: calm and serious sometimes. When he's around Amanda he in the mood for a fight.

Name: Amanda Lynn  
Age: 15  
S. S.: single  
Appearance: long brownish- blackish hair, black shirt, goggles, fingerless gloves, and jeans  
Personality: always in a happy mood and she **always** in a mood for a fight.

Name: Alphonse Elric  
Age: 14  
S. S.: single  
Appearance: dirty blonde hair, blue shirt, and tan pants  
Personality: always calm and nice, but he's sometime hyper.

Name: Amy Lynn  
Age: 14  
S. S.: single  
Appearance: short blonde hair, red shirt, bandana, fingerless gloves, and jeans  
Personality: she's out there, but sometimes she starts apologizing for no reason.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wipe that smug little smirk off your face before I come over there and do it for you, yeah you'll be sorry then won't you and I'll make you say it!" Ed yelled at Amanda, they were always fighting like this.

"I'm sorry." Amanda said cooly.

"Shut up! You're a real wise ass you know that." Ed continued to yell.

"At least I'm not the nosy idiot who's causing a scene in front of the train station!" Amanda started to yell.

"You done it now tom-boy we're taking this outside!" Ed held up his fist.

"We're already outside you girly-boy!" Amanda folded her arms.

Al and Amy walked outside with luggage in their hands.

"Are you two ready to go yet?" Al asked watching them fight.

"What took you so long?" Ed asked sounding annoyed.

"What have I done!" Amy said throwing luggage up in the air, but Al caught it. "I'm so sorry! We kept you waiting, you must have been so bored!" Amy went crazy and she started to run around. "I'm so sorry!"

"Amy, it's okay." Amanda said trying to calm her down, but failed. "Amy!" Amanda hit her over the head with her fist.

Amy went back to fantasy world and calmed down. They continued to walk down the street.

"Is she in fantasy world?" Al asked to be safe.

"Yeah. It appears so." Ed said poking Amy. "We're good to go."

Amanda threw Ed some of luggage and he caught them.

"Hold them." Amanda said smiling.

"Why do I have to hold them you tom-boy?" Ed asked getting angry.

"Shut up you girly boy and carry the luggage." Amanda said helping Amy get off the ground.

They continued walking down the streets of Central. Ed and Amanda were still fighting, Amy was walking next to Al and Amy was still out there in fantasy world.

"What's in here!" Ed yelled struggling.

"Alchemy books for the exams, remember that we are staying with you until the exams." Amanda said smiling. "I always wanted to become a state alchemist, but I don't think that I'll pass." Amanda looked down then looked at Amy. "I think Amy will pass the exams."

Ed and Al looked at Amanda then Amy.

"Amy? Who gave you the idea that Amy could pass an exam?" Ed asked looking at Amy.

"Even though she acts stupid doesn't mean she is stupid." Amanda punched Ed.

"I'm sorry Ed!" Amy yelled. "If I wasn't smart you wouldn't have gotten hurt!" Amy started running around and Amanda hit her on her head.

"We need to find you some help." Amanda smiled at Amy.

"We're here." Al said opening the door and walking in.

Everyone walked in the house. Ed and Al dropped the luggage. They rested on the couch until Amanda jumped on Ed and Al was sent flying into Amy.

"Amy are you okay?" Al asked getting off of her.

"Never better." Amy said smiling and getting up, but then when she got up she fell over again.

"Idiot." Ed said trying to get Amanda off of him. "Stupid tom-boy!"

"Damn girly boy!" Amanda yelled back.

"When are the Exams?" Ed asked.

"Next week." Amy said getting up.

"Next week!" Ed yelled. "This sucks!"

"I'm going to sleep." Amy sad walking into a random room.

"Me too." Amanda said walking into another random room. "Don't wake me up."

Ed and Al looked at each other then looked at the last bed room.

"I guess we need to share a room." Ed and Al said in unison walking into the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

day after day Amanda and Ed continued to fight. Amy studied most of the time and Al helped her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning a week later...

Amanda was reading in the living room, Al was reading the paper, Ed was sleeping, and Amy just walked into the living room.

"Amy, your awake." Al said looking at her.

Amy nodded and rubbed her eyes.

"Now Ed is the only one still sleeping." Al said pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

"We can't just wake him up, he might get pissed." Amanda said putting down her book.

"Huh? Then I'll go wake him." Amy said walking toward the kitchen. "I had this dream..." before walking into the kitchen she looked at them. "...I've always wanted to wake someone up with a frying pan."

Amanda and Al went back to reading. Then Amy continued walking into the kitchen and took something out of the cupboard. Then she started walking out of the kitchen and toward Ed's room. Amanda took a glance at Amy and looked back at her book.

Amy opened Ed's door and a light filled the room. When the light hit Ed's face he woke up and looked towards the light, he saw a figure with something in it's hand.

"Oh, it's you." Ed said looking at her.

Then a shinier light gleamed in his face and he noticed a knife in Amy's hand. Ed freaked out and his eyes widened. Amy got closer and closer with a big smile on her face.

"Wh-What?" Ed asked sounding scared.

"Oh, your awake." Amy said looking at him. "I screwed up." she turned around and walked out of the door.

Ed watched her leave with fear on his face.

"A-Amy! Why are you holding a knife!" Al yelled sounding scared and Ed continued to watch Amy.

"Huh? I thought I was holding a frying pan." Amy said still sounding sleepy. "I wonder where it went."

"A-Amy, Don't wave that at me!" Al yelled still sounding scared.

"What are you talking about?" Amy said still half-asleep.

"Don't wave it in my direction!" Al yelled.

"The knife..." Ed started. "...is flying..." Ed said still watching them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the kitchen...

Amanda was cooking breakfast. The smell of eggs and bacon filled the room.

"Will you three shut up and come eat breakfast!" Amanda yelled.

At the sound of Amanda voice everyone ran to the kitchen and smelled bacon. Everyone sat at the table and ate. Then Ed stole Amanda's bacon and ran off. Amanda ran after him yelling "my bacon!" over and over again. Amy and Al just ate, later they watched Ed and Amanda fight over bacon.

"Do you two want to be late for the exams?" Al asked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

thanks for reading and if you want to join the story review your profile.


	2. The Exams Part 1

1

disclamer: I don't own FMA!

----------------------------------

**Becoming and Being a State Alchemist**

**Chapter 2: The Exams part 1**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New Character(s):

Name: Haru Akimoto  
Age:16  
S. S: single  
Appearance: long black raven hair, black shirt, greenish-blackish pants with a black belt  
Personality: open-minded, nice, and calm, but sometimes really grumpy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Exams...

Ed and Amanda fought all the way there while Al and Amy watched. They finally reached Central HQ. There was a lot of people wanting to become a state alchemist. Everyone (except Ed and Al) went inside when the main clock struck twelve. Amy and Amanda tried to stay together, but there was too many people. Amy ran in to someone and knocked her down.

"I'm sorry!" Amy said looking at the girl. "I should've watched where I was going! I'm so sorry!"

Then Amy started going on her 'I'm sorry' rampage.

"It's okay." Haru said getting up and trying to calm Amy down.

"You'll never calm her down like that." Amanda said hitting Amy over the head. "Hi, I'm Amanda Lynn." She put out her hand.

"Haru Akimoto." Haru said shaking Amanda's hand. "What's wrong with her?"

"Amy...well...has problems, but not all the time." Amanda said breaking the hand shake. "We're going to be late if we not hurry."

After that they ran to the room where they had to wait in. Amy sat next to Amanda and Haru sat next to Amanda.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed and Al...

"What do you want to do, now?" Ed asked sounding bored.

"Let's eat."

"Way ahead of you." Ed said running to café. "Come on slow poke you have the money!"

"Coming." Al said trying to catch up with Ed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starting of the exams...

Everyone in the waiting room formed a line (and guess who was in the back). "Welcome to the state alchemist exams." the fuhrer started. "I hope that all of you do your best." he continued with that smile he always has on. "Now one by one you show me you skill." he walked into a room with several other people and one by one people went in and out. At about four o'clock the fuhrer came out of the exam room.

"Come back tomorrow and complete the exams." he said looking at everyone.

Everyone left the waiting room, except Amy. Amanda and Haru started walking toward the café. Amy was in spaced out mode and no one noticed her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed and Al..

"Where are those two?" Ed asked Al impatiently.

"I don't - wait there's Amanda, but where did Amy go?"

"Hey guys, this is Haru." Amanda said looking at them weirdly.

"Who cares?" Ed asked looking behind Amanda. "Where's Amy?"

"Oh my god!" Amanda said hitting her head. "I forgot Amy!"

"Way to go you stupid tom-boy." Ed said slapping his face and shaking his head.

"Shut up you shrimp." Haru said getting revenge.

"What was that?" Ed yelled.

"Come on, Amy must be worried." Al said.

Everyone ran towards Central HQ.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy...

Amy was sitting in the waiting room by herself and she was still space out mode. The fuhrer walked up to her and she didn't notice him.

"Hello." he said standing in front of her.

Amy jumped up a little and looked at him.

"Hi, where did everyone go?" she asked sounding confused.

"Everyone left and you're the only that stayed, why is that?" he asked looking at her.

"I was thinking." Amy said looking forward.

"Thinking about what?" he asked.

"I don't know." Amy said looking up with confidence and a tear drop started to form behind the fuhrer's head.

"Amy!" Amanda yelled running toward her and everyone else followed her.

Amanda continued running until she ran face first into a see though door. Ed, Al, and Haru watched as she got up and opened the door. Amy watched Amanda.

"Way to go tom-boy." Ed said forming a tear drop on the back of his head.

"I'm sorry!" Amy started. "If I was with them then Amanda wouldn't have gotten hurt. I'm so sorry!" this time Amanda hit her five times harder then the other times.

"That should make her stop going crazy." Amanda said helping Amy stand up. "Well, Haru, we need to go."

"See you later, then." Haru said.

Everyone walked out of the waiting room. Ed, Al, Amanda, and Amy went to the Elric's house. Haru went to her house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Elric's house...

"Are the exams over with yet?" Ed asked throwing himself on the couch.

"No you stupid girly-boy." Amanda said jumping on Ed.

"Get off me you damn tom-boy!" Ed yelled trying to push her off of him.

Al stared at Amanda and Ed and Amy started to stare into space.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading and I would also like to thank my reviewers.

(for the profiles I forgot to say to put your alchemic power.)


	3. The Exams Part 2

1

discalmer:I don't own FMA.

Here's chapter 3

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New Character(s):  
Name: Hiro Kami  
Age: 15  
S.S.: single  
Appearance: black cargo pants, white shirt, black trench coat, and black hair that's kept in a ponytail.  
Personality: likes fighting, always calm, and never lets his guard down  
Alchemic Power: can make paper lethal weapons. (Like the people on ROD)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed and Al's house...

Ed and Al were in their room. Amy was watching a fly and Amanda was reading a book. Then they heard a knock at the door. Amanda answered it and saw Hiro.

"Can I help you?" Amanda asked looking at him.

"Colonel Mustang said I should stay here until my exam tomorrow." He said walking in.

"Join the club." Amanda said shutting the door. "That's Amy, she's out there." Amanda said pointing to Amy.

"That explains why she's watching a fly." Hiro continued to follow Amanda around the house.

After Amanda showed him around the house she went back to her book. Hiro stood by Amy and watched her follow the fly.

"What are you doing?" He asked looking at her.

"Counting how many eyes a fly has." Amy said observing the fly.

"They have a hundred eyes." Hiro said scratching his head.

"That's what they want you to think." Amy continued to follow the fly.

Hiro walked away from Amy and walked towards Ed's room. He opened the door and saw two boys sleeping. Ed was snoring and Al looked like a caterpillar with all those sheets around him. Ed woke up, saw Hiro, and yelled.

"Who are you! And what the hell are you doing in my house!" Ed yelled and woke Al up.

"Brother stop yelling." Al said rubbing his eyes.

"I'm Hiro Kami and the Colonel told me to stay here until the exams tomorrow." He said cooly.

"Damn Mustang." Ed said getting up. "Who let you in my house?"

"Your girlfriend." Hiro said referring to Amanda.

"THAT TOM-BOY IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Ed yelled in Hiro's face.

Ed stormed out of his room and forgot to put on pants (he is wearing boxers, get your mind out of the gutters you nasty perverts).

"ED!" Amanda yelled throwing her book at him. "PUT SOME PANTS ON YOU NASTY!"

"I'm sorry!" Ed running into his room and slamming the door.

"Smooth." Hiro said cooly.

"Shut up." Ed said putting on his pants and throwing himself on his bed.

"What alchemy are you going to do?" Al asked Hiro.

"Paper." he said pulling out a piece of paper out of his sleeve.

Hiro stepped back and placed his hand on the paper. A blue light appeared and the paper started to form into the shape of a knife. When the light went away Hiro held a paper knife in his hand.

"A paper knife." Ed said laughing.

Hiro threw the paper knife at Ed and it cut some of his hair off. Ed looked at the hair that was on the ground and stopped laughing.

"Look at that, I missed your head." Hiro said smiling and leaving the room.

"Why you little!" Ed yelled running out of the room.

As he ran out of the room he bumped into Amanda and fell on top of her. She looked up and screamed.

"ED! GET OFF OF ME YOU PERVERT!" she yelled kicking him off of her.

Ed flew across the room and landed on his face, Amy was still watching the fly, Al was laughing a little bit, and Hiro was smiling from ear to ear. After that little argument, everyone went to sleep.

The Next Day...

Amanda, Amy, and Hiro already left for the exams. Ed was still sleeping and Al was trying to wake him up.

"Brother! Wake up!" Al yelled trying to pull Ed out of bed.

"I don't... wanna bake...cookies." Ed said still half asleep.

"You'll miss and the exams." Al said pulling the covers off of him.

With Amy, Amanda, and Hiro..

"Welcome to the second day of the exams." the fuhrer said smiling. "I wish all of you good luck."

"First is Kami, Hiro." one of the military officials said holding up a piece of paper.

"Wish me luck." Hiro said walking through double doors.

"See you later." Amanda said waving. "I wonder where Haru is?"

Hiro

Hiro walked into the middle of the arena and stood there waiting for further commands.

"Ready..." Hiro got into a fighting stance. "...Start."

Hiro took out several pieces of paper and put on his gloves. He used alchemy to change the paper into paper knives. Then he threw the knifes up in the air and changed them into two paper swords. After that he threw the swords into the air and changed them into paper birds. Finally he changed the birds back into paper and put the paper back in his sleeve. The crowd clapped and cheered. Hiro then went into the sidelines.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading.


	4. The Exams Part 3

1

discalmer: I don't own FMA, but I do own the plot (if there is one).

Here's chapter 4

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Rina Hazuki  
Age: 15  
S.S: single  
Appearance: really short brown hair, green eyes, a hot pink tank top, black cargo pants, and black boots.  
Personality: hyperactive, loud, tends to act like an annoying little kid, much smarter then she lets on, gives good advice, good fighter, doesn't get mad easily, but when she does, beware!  
Alchemic Power: her gloves make a spark when she snaps her fingers, add a little water and alchemy, and BOOM! serious lighting attack.

Amy's Alchemic power:  
Can break a code and the safe.

Amanda's Alchemic power:  
Can summon creatures from the ground.

Haru's Alchemic power:  
Can perform earth alchemy.

WellI think you know Hiro's already..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: The Exams part 3**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Amy and Amanda..

"Sorry I'm late." Haru said running towards Amy and Amanda.

"Hey Haru." Amanda waved.

"Who's in there right now?" She asked breathing deeply.

"A girl named Rina." Amanda said smiling.

In the Arena...

"Ready..." Rina got ready. "...Start."

Rina stood in the middle of the arena and snapped her fingers and lighting stuck the ground. After the smoke cleared everyone saw a giant hole in the ground.

"Oh great, another Mustang, but with a new twist. SHE CAN SHOCK PEOPLE!" Ed yelled to Al.

Everyone clapped and cheered. Rina stood by Hiro.

"That was a good." Hiro said looking at her.

"You liked my performance?" Rina looked at Hiro with a happy look on her face.

"No, you made Ed mad." Hiro said smiling at the look Ed had on his face.

Rina held up her fist and punched Hiro, but missed. Hiro had his head moved to the side and his eyes were now fixed on Rina. She continued to punch Hiro, but she kept missing.

"Don't moving your head, dammit!" Rina was getting annoyed now.

"Chill out, I'm waiting for a certain exam." Hiro said holding her arm away from his head.

With Amy and Amanda..

"Lynn, Amy." the same military official said.

"See ya." Amy said walking into giant double doors.

When Amy walked in she looked around with her mouth open. She never seen a room that big and why was there a giant hole in the middle of the room.

"This isn't a exam room, it's a arena." Amy said in the awe.

"Well yeah." Hiro said sarcastically.

There was two people standing next to Hiro by this time and one of them looked annoyed.

"Hiro why are you still here?" Amy asked looking at him.

"I wanted to see your skill, now go out there and show me what your made of." Hiro said pushing her to the middle.

Amy stood in the middle of the arena looking around and something caught her eye. Ed and Al were sitting in the crowd.

"Ready..." Amy tightened her gloves. "...Start."

Amy slammed her hands on the ground. A blue light appeared and metal safes came from the ground. Amy stood up, placed her hands in front of her, and spread her fingers. Then the locks of the safes started to turn very quickly, then the knobs turned, and the doors on the safes opened. After the performance everyone in the crowd clapped. Amy went by Hiro and stood next to him.

At the same time...

"What is your alchemic power?" Amanda asked Haru.

"I work really good with earth." Haru said looking around. "What's yours?"

"I can summon creatures." Amanda said looking at Haru with a weird look on her face. "What are you looking for?"

"Nothing." Haru said smiling at Amanda.

"Lynn, Amanda." the military official said.

Amanda waved to Haru and walked into the double doors. She continued to walk to the middle of the arena and she saw Amy and Hiro.

"Ready..." the same guy started. "...Start."

Amanda placed her hand on her head and the ground started shaking. Then a dragon came out of the ground and flew towards Amy. Everyone there panicked, except for Amy and the Fuhrer because they knew what Amanda was doing.

"Amy! Get out of the way!" Ed yelled jumping into the arena.

Amy stood there and smiled, but Ed didn't know what was going on. He pushed Amy out of the way and the dragon went right through him.

"What the hell?" Ed said looking around.

"It was an illusion, there's no such thing as dragons." Amanda said laughing. "You stupid girly-boy."

Ed's face turned red and he started chasing after Amanda.

"FullMetal please calm down." the Fuhrer said. "Let's get back to the exams."

Ed went back into the crowd and Amanda went by Amy.

"Akimoto, Haru." the official said and Haru walked through the double doors.

Haru continued to walk towards the middle of the arena and she looked around.

"Ready...Start."

She jumped in the air and when her feet touched the ground shook. Then five big rocks came out of the ground and flew in the air. The rocks did the same motion as her fingers and when she put her fingers together the rocks would smash together. After Haru's performance everyone clapped and cheered like they did for the others. That's it the exams are over, ten people participated and maybe five will get picked. After everyone left the arena the six (Ed, Al, Amy, Amanda, Hiro, and Haru) met in front of the HQ.

"That was interesting." Al said. "How about we have a party."

"Where at?" Amanda asked.

"How about a fancy restaurant." Haru suggested looking at Ed.

"What are you looking at me for?" Ed asked sounding worried.

"Hey you!" a voice was heard from the arena. "Hiro."

"Yeah? What do you want?" Hiro was looking at the figure that was Rina.

"I want a fight." Rina said standing in front of him.

"Your really annoying." Hiro said facing her.

"What did paper-boy do now?" Ed asked looking at Rina.

"Stay out of this girly-boy." Hiro said smiling at Ed.

Al held Ed back as he did his little tantrum. Amanda, Amy, and Haru started walking toward a restaurant.

"Where do you think your going?" Ed yelled at the girls.

"We're hungry." Amanda said holding her stomach.

Hiro and Al walked towards the girls, but no one noticed. Then Ed got angry and stormed off. Rina stared in the awe and then followed them. Everyone met in the restaurant and enjoyed a meal.

"Why do you keep following me?" Hiro asked Rina.

"Because I want revenge." Rina said in an evil voice and she broke the glass that she was holding. "Whoops I'm so sorry." then Rina started to babble on about how sorry she was.

"Doesn't that remind you of someone?" Amy asked staring into space.

Everyone looked at Amy and a strange silent filled the room. Amy snapped out of happy land and stared at everyone.

"Is there something on my face?" Amy started to freak out. "GET IT OFF!" Amy yelled going crazy.

Amanda hit Amy over the head and she calmed down. After they left the restaurant Rina kept asking Hiro for a fight, but he ignored her.

"See you tomorrow." Haru and Rina said at the same time and they left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading and a big thank you to my reviewers:

**Dark Lurker**  
**Anna Himura0211  
Skaynema  
JazzyPowerChair  
Ebonystar191**


	5. Revenge

1

disclamer: I don't own FMA in any way, shape, or form.

here's chapter 5

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: Revenge**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning everyone was in the living room talking to each other. Then the phone rang.

"Don't pick it up." Hiro said looking at everyone.

"Why?" Al asked walking towards the phone. "It might be the military."

"No, it's not the military." Amy said snapping herself out of happy land. "It's Rina calling for a fight."

Al picked up the phone anyway and a loud voice was heard.

"I'LL KEEP CALLING IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME A FIGHT HIRO KA-." Hiro hung up the phone before Rina could say the rest of his name.

"Why won't you fight her?" Amanda asked reading her book.

"She's too energetic." Hiro said rubbing his head and walking towards the kitchen.

"Is the paper-boy scarred of a little lighting?" Ed said getting revenge.

"Wanna die clown?" Hiro said holding up a piece of paper.

Hiro ignored Ed and walked into the kitchen. Then out of nowhere a big BOOM! was heard. Everyone ran into the kitchen and saw a big hole in the wall. They also saw Hiro against the wall and bleeding. Then Rina walked in through the wall.

"I want revenge." Rina said walking towards Hiro.

"You didn't have to take it out on my wall!" Ed yelled at her.

Rina shot lighting at Hiro and he blocked it with a nearby alchemy book.

"That was my favorite alchemy book." Amanda yelled looking at the flaming hole in her book.

"Sorry." Hiro said picking up more alchemy books to block the lighting with. "Here's your fight so get ready." Hiro stood up and got into a fight stance.

"I'm ready." Rina said tightening her gloves.

"Fight." Amy yelled.

Hiro flipped over Rina and put a sharp piece of paper to her neck.

"The fight's over?" Al asked looking around. "That was fast."

"You had your fight." Hiro said walking out of the room. "Now leave me alone."

After Hiro left, Haru walked towards them and saw the giant hole in the wall.

"What happen here?" Haru asked looking at the hole.

"Revenge happened." Al said looking at Haru.

"I would've never guessed that revenge looked like this." Amy said examining the hole.

"Why are we staring at a hole?" Amanda asked.

"Well I'm leaving." Rina said walking through the hole.

Everyone left the kitchen and went to the living room. Amanda finished reading her book, Amy stared into space, Al read the newspaper, Ed was sleeping, Haru was reading a book, and Hiro was staring out of the window. Then the phone rang and Al picked it up. Al said yes about five times and he woke Ed up.

"We're leaving so try not to do anything stupid." Ed said walking out of the door and shut it.

Hiro went into a random room and Haru looked at the newspaper.

"There's a thief in town." she said looking at Amy and Amanda.

"I have an idea." Amy said standing up with confidence.

"Does this idea have anything to do with frying pans?" Amanda asked.

"No, not this one."

A few hours later..

Ed walked into the house first and Al followed. Then out of nowhere a bucket of water fell on Ed's head.

"What's the meaning of this?" Ed asked taking the bucket off of his head.

"There's a thief in town." Haru said.

"So we decided to booby-trap your house." Amanda said looking at Ed.

"Why did you booby-trap my house?"

"I don't know." Amy said holding her chin.

Ed got angry and stepped towards them. Then a metal gate slammed in front of him.

"HELLO!" Ed froze.

Hiro walked out of his room and looked around.

"What's going on in HERE?" Hiro asked slipping on something. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know." Al said yawning.

"Woah Al, that was an awesome yawn!" Amy said watching Al finish his yawn.

Everyone looked at Amy and the phone rang. Al picked it up and said yes about three times. Then he said that "they'll be there in a minute" and he hung up.

"That was the military and they want Ed, Amy, Amanda, Haru, and Hiro to be there ASAP." Al said looking at them.

"Come on Al." Ed said walking out of the door. "Let's go."

Mustang's office..

"I wonder why the Fuhrer picked five people this year?" Mustang asked himself. "And why are all of them teenagers?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

thanks for reading..


	6. Mission 01

1

disclamer: I don't own FMA, if I did I wouldn't be writingthis fan fic.

Here's Chapter 6 of Becoming and Beinga State Alchemist.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6: Mission 01**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mustang was sitting in his office. Waiting for the time to pass by. Then Ed, Amy, and Haru walked in and sat down, Hiro and Al stood against the wall. Mustang looked at them and realized Amanda wasn't with them.

"Where is Amanda?" Mustang asked looking at him.

"She's coming, that slowpoke couldn't catch up." Ed said laughing a little bit.

"Sorry I'm late." Rina said walking into the room and noticed that everyone, except Amanda, was there.

Rina sat down and all of them heard a loud noise coming from the hallway.

"ED! I"M GONNA KILL YOU!" Amanda's voice was coming closer.

Then Amanda walked into the office covered in dirt.

"What happened to her?" Mustang asked them.

"Ed "tripped" her and she fell into a puddle of mud." Al said looking at Mustang.

"Stop fooling around you two." Mustang said giving everyone, except Ed and Al, a piece of paper and a pocket watch. "Congratulations, your now a dog of the military."

"Ed let Amanda sit down." Hiro said looking at him.

"Your not the boss of me." Ed said giving him a glare.

Hiro pulled Ed by his braid and Amanda sat down in Ed's place. Ed folded his arms and pouted.

"Your first assignment is to go undercover as students, it seems that the homunculi have a new target." Mustang said looking at all of them. "That target is an alchemy book that has the gate on it."

"Where is this school?" Hiro asked with concern.

"In the country of Drachma." when Mustang said this Hiro looked down and held his fist tight. "Remember your undercover so don't blow it."

"When do we leave?" Haru asked.

"Today." Mustang said smiling.

Five hours later..

"I can't believe that we're going to school, again." Amy said sounding excited walking onto the train.

"I hate school." everyone, except Amy, said walking onto the train.

Everyone sat down. Hiro was reading, Rina and Amy were looking out the window, Ed and Amanda were playing cards, Al and Haru were having a conversation.

"Amy liked school because she used alchemy to solve every problem the teachers gave us." Amanda said putting down a card. "She didn't get caught because she used alchemy on the glasses that she wore. The glasses showed her the answers."

"Haru where are you from?" Al asked looking at her.

"I'm from Xing." Haru said. "My family and I left because we couldn't stand the imperial government." She looked at Al. "I lived with Colonel Mustang for allthe parts of the exams."

"You lived with Mustang!" Ed said freaking out a little bit. "Have any dirt?"

"No not really." Haru said smiling.

"Hey Amanda where are you and Amy from?" Al asked looking at Amanda.

"We were born in Creta, but now we live in west city." Amanda said looking at Al and smiling. "When we first came to Central we took the written part and interview before we moved in with Ed and Al."

"Rina where are you from?" Al asked.

"I'm from Reole." Rina said smiling. "I lived with Major Armstrong for the exams." Rina rubbed her arm. "Where are you from Hiro?"

Hiro ignored them and continued to read his book. Rina got annoyed and she started to poke at him.

"I asked you a question." Rina said continuing to poke at him.

"I'll answer you later." Hiro said moving the book closer to his face.

Half way there (a few days later)..

Hiro was reading his book, Amy was staring out of the window, and everyone else was sleeping. Amy stretched out her hands, yawned, and went back to staring out of the window.

"Drachma." Hiro said looking at Amy.

"What about it?" Amy asked looking at Hiro.

"I used to live there." Hiro said shutting his book.

"Why did you leave?"

"I just don't like it there."

"Okay, thanks for telling me." Amy said smiling. "Hey Hiro?"

"Yeah?"

"Never mind." Amy went to looking out of the window.

In Drachma (few days later)..

"Finally."Ed said looking around. "At least I'm wearing the right clothes."

"Follow me." Hiro said walking towards an inn.

"How do you where to go?" Rina asked catching up with Hiro.

Hiro held up a piece of paper and continued to walk towards the inn. It was very cold there and they saw many people. Then something caught Al's eye, he saw a missing poster and the boy looked just like Hiro, but he ignored it and continued to follow everyone. After that long train ride they settled into their rooms.

"I'm going to the school to pick up the uniforms, okay." Hiro told everyone.

"Can I go?" Amy asked and raised her hand for attention. "I want to see more of Drachma."

"Okay, come on." Hiro said walking into the hallway.

Hiro and Amy left the inn and went on their way. Ed opened the girl's door a little bit and put a big cup of water on top of it. Ed backed up and called Amanda's name, but Haru walked out of the room and the water fell on top of her.

"Ed why did you do that?" Haru asked laughing a little bit.

"I was trying to get Amanda, but you came out." Ed said slowly backing up.

Haru started to laugh and then she walked back into her room.

"Okay?" Ed asked himself walking back into the room.

With Hiro and Amy..

They walked into the school and went to the front office.

"We're here to pick up uniforms." Hiro said to the lady in the office.

The lady handed both of them all seven uniforms and they took them.

"Thanks." Amy said smiling.

"You look familiar." The lady said talking to Hiro.

"We got to go." Hiro said walking faster and Amy ran to catch up with him.

Hiro and Amy walked out of the school. They continued to walk towards the inn.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

thanks for reading...


	7. First Day

1

disclaimer: I don't own FMA

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7: First Day**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(I forgot to put their military names so I decided to tell you them now)

Military Names:

Amanda- Illusion  
Amy- Code  
Haru- Earth  
Hiro- Paper  
Rina- Lighting  
(I think you already know Ed's)

Here's chapter 7..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First day of school..

Everyone walked into the classroom and sat down. A few minutes later the teacher walked in sat down.

"We have new students, please come up." the teacher looking at everyone.

All of the new students went to the front of the classroom and introduced themselves.

"Hey, don't I know you?" a kid asked Hiro.

Hiro stayed quiet.

"Yeah, that's Hiro Kami." another kid said. "The paper-boy."

"Hiro the zero." another kid laughed.

Hiro held his fist tighter. "Shut up." he mumbled and started walking towards the door.

"Running away again?" a first kid asked.

"Hiro, nice to have you back, please sit down." the teacher said.

Hiro sat back down and the new students continued to introduce themselves. After everyone sat down, Amy took out her glasses and put them on.

Lunch...

Amy walked up to Hiro and put a squished fly on the table. Hiro looked at her with a weird look on his face.

"You were right." Amy said looking down at the fly.

Hiro started to chuckle a little bit. Then everyone, except Amanda and Ed, sat at the table and ate.

"Where's Amanda and Ed?" Al asked looking around.

"Looking for that book." Haru said shoving food in her mouth.

"Your gonna get the hiccups if you don't eat slower." Rina said waving her hands up and down.

Then they heard someone hiccup, but it wasn't Haru. It was Amy. Everyone looked at her and she continued to hiccup. Amy held her breath, but she still continued to hiccup.

"What do we do now?" Al asked them.

"Give her a cup of water." Hiro said eating a piece of chicken.

Al went to the water fountain with a cup and poured water into it. He gave it to Amy, but she hiccuped and spilled it on the ground. Everyone's eyes widened.

"The hiccups have a mind of it's own." Haru said backing up a little.

Rina snuck up behind Amy and pushed her. Amy freaked out and did a face-plant on the ground. Then she got up and hiccuped faster. Then Amy burped and the hiccups went away.

"That was weird." Al said looking at Amy.

Amy spotted a fly flying around her and she chased it with her eyes. Then the fly landed on her sandwich and she slammed her hand down on the sandwich. Bits of the sandwich flew everywhere and covered most of her food. Amy started laughing, but then the fly flew around her again. Hiro looked around and noticed that people were staring at him. Then one of them came up to him.

"Hey zero, where did you go?" the kid asked Hiro.

"What did Hiro ever did to you?" Haru asked standing up for him.

The kid looked at Haru and stood there like an idiot.

"I'm waiting for an answer." Rina said backing up Haru.

The kid just walked off. Everyone went back to eating.

With Ed and Amanda...

They finally got to the library and walked in. They stood in the awe as they looked around the big library.

"We're never gonna find that book." Ed said looking around.

With everyone at the lunch room..

"Hiro what happened?" Al asked Hiro.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Hiro said resting his hand on the table and he noticed Amy watching the fly and laughed.

"Got you." Amy said trying to squish the fly and then she looked at everyone. "What? Is there something on my face!" Amy jumped up and started going on a rampage. (She hasn't done that in a while) "GET IT OFF!" she yelled throughout the lunch room.

"How did Amanda stop her?" Al said looking at everyone at that table.

"I forgot." Haru said.

"She hasn't gone on a rampage in a while." Hiro said watching Amy go crazy.

"I think she hit her." Rina had an idea.

Rina went over to Amy and punched her in the stomach. Amy fell over and went to sleep.

"Whoops." Rina said smiling and rubbing her head.

"At least she shut up." Haru sighed in relief.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading...


	8. The Bookworm

1

disclaimer: I do not own FMA.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8: The Bookworm**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Cecilia Kami  
Age: 14  
S.S.: single  
Appearance: long black hair, glasses, white cargo pants, black shirt, and a white jacket  
Personality: bookworm, smart, clumsy, and kind of crazy  
Alchemic Power: (she's like her brother) can turn paper into anything

Here's Chapter 8

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Ed and Amanda...

"Have any clue what the name of the book was?" Ed asked Amanda.

"No." Amanda said skimming the book shelf. "Let's go, we need everyone's help if we want to find that book."

Amanda and Ed started walking towards the door. Then out of nowhere they heard a loud noise coming from a couple rows over. Ed and Amanda ran towards the noise and found a mountain of books on the ground. They looked around and saw no one.

"Help me.." a voice said to them.

Amanda looked at the moving books, started to dig into the mountain, and they found Cecilia.

"Thank you for getting me out of there." Cecilia said standing up and wiping her pants.

"What happened?" Ed said looking at her.

"I was putting away books and I tripped." She said smiling. "Then part of the books on the book shelf fell on top of me. I'm sort of a klutz."

"Hi, I'm Amanda Lynn and this is Edward Elric." Amanda said introducing herself.

"I'm Cecilia Kami, nice to met you two." She said smiling. Then she looked at them weirdly. "Are you two okay?"

"I'm fine." Amanda said snapping out of her thoughts.

"Never better." Ed said smiling.

"We need to go find our friends." Amanda said walking towards the door. "See ya."

"Bye." Cecilia waved and smiled.

Amanda turned around and the door opened right in her face.

"I'm okay." Amanda said trying to get up.

"Oh, I'm sorry Amanda, I didn't see you there." Hiro said watching Amanda trying to get up.

"Shut up and help me!" Amanda yelled at Hiro.

Everyone else walked into the library and looked around. Ed was still laughing at Amanda, Hiro was helping Amanda up, Al was scolding Ed, and Amy, Haru, and Rina were in the awe. Hiro looked around and noticed Cecilia picking up books. He walked over there and started to help her.

"Hi." Hiro said surprising her.

Cecilia yelled and dropped all of the books that she was holding. "Hiro don't scare me like that!" she paused for a second and then hugged Hiro tightly. "Hiro! I missed you! Where did you go?"

"Can't...breath...losing oxygen." Hiro said and Cecilia let him go.

"A Kodak moment." Amy said smiling at Hiro and his sister.

"What's Kodak?" Al asked her.

"I don't know." Amy said scratching her head.

"Idiot." Amanda said hitting her over the head.

"The head." Rina said slapping her face.

"Let's try to find that book." Al said looking at everyone.

"Hiro use your paper ability to find the book." Ed said looking at him.

"I can only use my ability to use paper not find it." Hiro said looking at Ed like he was stupid.

Everyone separated in groups of two and started their search for the book. Ed and Al were together in one section, Amy and Amanda were in one section, Hiro and Cecilia were in one section, and Rina and Haru were in one section.

With Amanda and Amy..

"Out of all the sections in the library they gave us the darkest one." Amanda complained.

Amy continued to search completely ignoring Amanda.

With Hiro and Cecilia..

"Brother where did you go?" Cecilia said skimming the book shelf. "Mom and I were worried sick."

"Sorry, but keep this between you and me." Hiro lowered his voice. "You know that place that mom and dad don't like?"

"Yeah, Amestris right?"

"I went there and joined the military." Hiro said pulling out his pocket watch.

"Can I go with you?" Cecilia asked him sounding excited.

"What about mom?" Hiro asked looking at her.

"She's slowly dying of an illness." Cecilia said starting to form tears in her eyes. "She developed the illness after you left."

"I'll take you with me, but we need to say bye to mom first." Hiro said starting to skim through the book shelf.

Ed and Al..

"This is boring." Ed said looking at the books.

"Brother be patient." Al said looking at the books on the shelf.

Haru and Rina...

Rina was skimming through the books very quickly, it looked like she just ate a bag of sugar or something. Haru looked at Rina weirdly.

"Rina are you okay?" Haru asked Rina slowly approaching her.

"Never better." Rina smiled evilly at her.

Rina went back to skimming through the books like a mad man.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading...


End file.
